


Give and Take

by Pandamomochan



Series: Opposites Eventually Attract [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Bruce being his usual cluelesss stubborn self, Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamomochan/pseuds/Pandamomochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Bruce have been dating for months now but have yet to consummate their relationship. Clark is hiding something, and Bruce is going to get to the bottom of it. (Note: don't really need to read part 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written to make up for the complete lack of smut in my last story. In any case, this is the second part of a series, but I still wrote it so that it could stand alone. I know some readers just want to enjoy a fun one chapter fic so you don’t necessarily need to go back and read my previous story to enjoy this.

Everything his fingertips touched sent a fever rushing throughout his body as though Clark’s very own heat was engulfing him with waves of pleasure. Bruce was all but straddling Clark, lips only separating long enough for him to catch his breath. He panted heavily and was a bit irritated when he realized he was the only breathless one.

_Damn that’s alien’s lack of oxygen dependency._

Always the mature one, Bruce ground his hips into the unsuspecting reporter eliciting a startled yet needy sound out of him. Bruce smiled and took the opportunity to plunder Clark’s mouth using the surprise attack to dominate him mercilessly.

Realizing the connection of their mouths was no longer enough contact to satisfy him, Bruce pressed his body into Clark further. Now he was practically sitting in the man’s lap. Clark gasped as Bruce’s knee had somehow conveniently found a place between his crotch and was now playfully teasing him.

He was being swept away at Bruce’s pace again. Sure this wasn’t the farmboy’s first make out session. He had his fair share of lover’s in the past, but his level of experience was nowhere near a match for one billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne. The man certainly knew his way around a person’s body. There were spots on Clark that he didn’t even know held so much dominion over his vocal cords, and Bruce was somehow the perfect conductor. 

Clark wasn’t sure at what point he had stopped breathing. Sure it wasn’t something he necessarily needed to do all the time, but it was still an act he typically performed involuntarily. In this case, however, he just couldn’t find the right timing for it. His head was such a dizzy disheveled mess it was hard to perform even obligatory physiological functions.

No longer sure how to use his body quite right, Clark pulled away from Bruce and panted. He wasn’t sure why he did it. He wasn’t even out of breath, but for some reason it just felt like the right thing to do. The best way to convey he needed a moment to collect himself. Bruce did not get the message, or rather ignored it.

While Clark rested his forehead on Bruce’s shoulder, Bruce took this as an invitation and made quick work on Clark’s neck. He bit down hard slightly disappointed that he was not rewarded with any noise for his efforts. He did, however, smile when he felt the other man shiver only seconds after. Satisfied with the reaction, he began to kiss and lick his way along the fresh mark. He then took a moment to admire his masterpiece before frowning and watching it slowly fade away.

_And damn that’s alien’s super healing._

Bruce’s oncoming ill temperament soon dissipated when he felt a trail of kisses along the curvature of his own neck. He shivered at the light nip at his ear. That was definitely one of his most sensitive spots, and Clark knew this all too well. Now what had he been so angry about again?

Bruce took a moment to appreciate Clark’s careful attention to his body, making small sounds of gratitude only encouraging further exploration. It was then that he realized he could no longer contain his need. Taking the hands that were once rested on Clark’s upper back, Bruce slowly snaked his fingers down Clark’s body. He then began to tug at Clark’s belt feeling a bit more tension at the front waist then normal. Something was causing his usually well fitted pants to become unbearably tight. Bruce’s smile only widened at the thought. 

In one expert motion, the belt and the clasp were undone freeing the obstruction from its denim prison. Clark’s assault on Bruce’s earlobe immediately stopped. His body then froze before he grabbed Bruce’s wrist and gasped out.

“Bruce, I hear footsteps, we should probably stop.”

The billionaire scowled down at the hands capturing his own in a vice-like grip. 

“Okay, let’s take this upstairs.”

Bruce’s frown deepened as he watched Clark’s eyes dart back and forth anxiously.

“I, we probably shouldn’t.”

An impatient sound escaped Bruce’s throat. He then flicked his wrist in one quick fluid motion, releasing them from their snare. Bruce hated to resort to using his martial training for something other than self-defense or justice, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and Clark was frustrating him to no end. 

“Bruce!” Clark protested as he realized where Bruce was attempting to place his newly liberated hands.

The butler raised a brow as he walked in on two men who were now sitting on completely opposite sides of the sofa. The master of the house had a few buttons in the wrong place and an extremely sour look on his face, while the reporter had a wide nervous grin and his belt on inside out. It wasn’t like he didn’t already know what was going on, or that he didn’t just feel the whip of air blow that was more than likely conjured by throwing clothes back on at super speeds. He also wasn’t sure if he was more impressed at their attempt at decency, or offended that they believed he was actually buying the charade. 

“Master Bruce, I am here to inform you that you have a phone call. I transferred it to your line here a few minutes ago, but you did not respond. I just wanted to make sure you were aware”

“Okay, thank you, Alfred.” Bruce’s voice was even but the bitter expression was still there. Alfred nodded in response, obviously aware but unaffected by Bruce’s ill mood. He then turned to leave the room, but not before giving the sheepish Clark one of his famous Pennyworth stares of indifferent rebuke.

After making sure Alfred was well out of ear shot, Clark turned towards Bruce who was now getting up and making his way to his desk.

“I guess you’re busy now. I better get going anyways. It’s already late.”

“Fine,” Bruce replied, not even bothering to look back.

A pang of guilt began to surface, and it was not due to their encounter of near embarrassment. No, Clark was pretty sure that between _Brucie_ Wayne and Dick Grayson, the servant had many worst stories to regale. 

Clark took a moment longer than necessary to stare at the ground, internally groaning when he noticed his belt. He then stood up and began to gather his jacket before looking up at Bruce who was now deeply engaged with his phone conversation. “I’ll see you next week?”

It came out more a question than a statement. At first he didn’t even think Bruce heard him considering his voice was a lot quieter than he had intended it to be. Bruce didn’t interrupt his phone call, but waved a hand back at Clark indicating he had heard him. The reporter wasn’t sure how to translate the reply, but decided not to question it any further. 

He made his way out the door, but before leaving he smiled weakly back at Bruce and mumbled. “Good night, Bruce.”

Bruce never once looked up and was currently preoccupied with writing information down on a pad. Once he was sure Clark was well on his way out, he let out a heavy sigh and hung up the phone. The conversation had actually ended long before Clark had left. 

Now in addition to feeling upset, Bruce felt ridiculous. Why had he just pretended to have a conversation for the last two minutes? He was lucky Clark didn’t abuse his powers otherwise he probably would’ve heard that no one was on the receiver.

“This is stupid,” Bruce muttered. He then slumped down into his seat and grimaced as his clumsily buttoned shirt.

Bruce was pissed, and more importantly frustrated, both mentally and physically. At what point did their relationship take such a maddening turn?

At the beginning, Clark had come at Bruce with everything he had. Bruce couldn’t blame the man either. He certainly didn’t make things easy. Sure Bruce had warned the man what he was getting himself into, the difficulties of dating Batman.

Clark, however, was a clever patient man. Just like how he had slipped his way into Bruce’s life and became his best friend, Clark had used the same tactic to develop their relationship. He had a way of piling the small things until Bruce was in too deep to turn back.

Simple things really did make all the difference for one of the richest men in the world. There were some things money simply could not buy. What an effect small endearment had on someone as emotionally deprived as Bruce. A random “I love you text” in the middle of the night, a pure and confident smile reserved only for him, a sweet whisper in the ear when no one else was looking, a soft brush of the fingers that was somehow much more intimate then hand holding, small fits of flirting hidden under the guise of bickering. Before he knew it, Bruce had fallen even harder than he had ever imagined possible. 

That’s when the guilt began to set in. Bruce was damaged goods. No matter how much he wanted to respond back to his lover he just couldn’t. The territory was just too unfamiliar, and those were the kinds of grounds Batman treaded very lightly on. 

No reply to text, smiles returned with frowns, ignored whispers, hands pushed away, and sharp cold words were the rewards for Clark’s effort. Their relationship was a very one sided give and take. Clark poured himself out emotionally into Bruce, and in return all those feelings were wastefully leaked out the messily mended cracks in Bruce’s heart. 

The beginning of their relationship consisted of Bruce waiting for the day Clark would eventually come to his senses, get tired of him, and leave. In his mind, it was the only logical end and honestly, he wouldn’t blame Clark. So much time and energy wasted defending his heart rather than relinquishing it.

Once he realized this, Bruce started to think of ways he could make up for it, but no matter how he tried, he just couldn’t give Clark back what he deserved. Bruce didn’t have much experience when it came to expressing his feelings. Sure he could try to mimic Clark, or resort to the superficial stylings of playboy Brucie, but that would be even worse, and Clark would never buy it. He knew him too well.

Bruce was a man of action, not of words. Still, as time went on and their relationship grew, he slowly began to soften up. The more time they spent together the more comfortable he became with his feelings towards the other man. Smiling back felt a little more natural. Maybe sometimes he let those fingers linger against his own, or he would respond to those tickling whispers with a playful kick. 

It also could be noted that Batman had become much more responsive to Superman’s teasing. In the past he would ignore him, but now the disputes were ending in more times than not with a smirking crusader and a speechless blushing man of steel.

The texts, however, were something he would never reply to. Texts were meant to be a means of conveying a quick short message. He wasn’t sure when they started becoming a substitution for actual communication, but he did not intend to lower his standards and start thinking of it as anything else. Then again, if one were to look at all the saved messages on Bruce’s cell, they were mostly a repeat of the same three word phrase.

Still regardless of the small milestones they were reaching, Bruce still felt like it wasn’t enough. Clark deserved so much more and had given so much more back. In his heart, Bruce wanted nothing more than to repay the man he loved with ten times the reward. He wanted to convey to him just how much he meant to him and show how much life he had brought back into Bruce’s life.

Then one day it happened. Clark and Bruce had made plans to meet up, but Clark had shown up late due to an incident involving a fire and an orphanage. He didn’t have time to call prior, and by the time he was finally able to wriggle his way out of the hands of his adoring citizens and the even more interfering media, it was already several hours past their planned meeting time. 

He knew though the one line Bruce never crossed was that of the mission. It was not the first case of either hero standing each other up for the greater good. Bruce was extremely understanding and would never get upset if Clark had to miss a date if it involved doing his job as Superman.

Clark admittedly felt much more disappointment though when the tables were turned. He would never say it out loud, but he valued his time with Bruce more than any mission. Yeah, it seemed self-seeking, but hadn’t he of all people earned the right to feel a little selfish? It’s not like he let those thoughts actually affect his work as a hero. 

It was already close to the time that Bruce typically started getting ready to don the cowl. Clark pulled out his phone and was about to call, apology already in mind but then decided against it. Sure it was too late to spend quality time with his boyfriend, but he felt he at least deserved to see the man in person once that week. 

Clark made his way into the cave, but was surprised to find it empty. He then closed his eyes, and took a moment to concentrate till he heard the familiar pitter patter of the heart that had stolen his own. Bruce was still upstairs in his study. Clark debated on using the front entrance, but decided he didn’t want to trouble Alfred to open the door for him just so he could have a quick visit with his boyfriend. 

Clark made his way to the window of Bruce’s study and was not surprised to find it already open. Apparently Bruce had predicted his arrival despite his tardiness. The room was quiet and dark, save for the glow of one dim desk lamp. Clark looked over at the light and noticed the silhouette of a figure sitting in a chair. 

“Bruce?”

When there was no reply, he made his way towards him and smiled down at the slumbering man. Forgotten charts and reports were displayed brightly on his computer screen as he sat slouched in his chair with his head slightly leaning against the head rest. His hair was a bit mussed and his tie and jacket were messily undone.

“I love you,” Clark whispered before leaning in and softly placing an upside kiss on Bruce’s lips. 

“You’re late, Kent.” Clark nearly leaped into the air but was completely immobilized when two piercing blue eyes flashed up at him.

“Bruce, sorry, I was going to call, but-”

Before he could finish speaking, Clark was grabbed by the back of the head and suddenly caught in a violent hungry kiss. The position was a bit awkward for Clark, and Bruce was using this to his full advantage. Without breaking contact, Clark maneuvered his way around so that he was finally facing Bruce properly all while earning himself a few teasing nips on his tongue and lips. As a reward for Bruce’s behavior, Clark leaned his body into the man so that he was trapped between him and the chair.

Bruce, however, became privy to this attack before it was fully executed. He then lifted his legs slightly off the ground and shifted all his weight so that the chair rocked completely backwards causing Clark to lose his balance. Before Clark had time to react, Bruce used the momentum of Clark’s fumble, and the recoil of the chair bouncing back up to push Clark forward and pinned him against his desk.

The corner of Bruce’s mouth turned up as he admired Clark’s expression. It was a perfect mix of confusion and irritation. Clark frowned up at Bruce with the usual pouty look he gave every time Bruce used sneaky tactics to overpower him. Then, as Bruce wishfully predicted, Clark opened his mouth to complain. In that instant, his voice was immediately caught in another wild kiss.

Bruce devoured Clark’s muffled protests and then made quick work on the crevices of his mouth. Obviously frustrated, Clark resisted Bruce completely until he was the one driving Bruce’s advances back into his own mouth. Clark was patient and bided his time waiting for the moment Bruce would gasp for air. At that point, it was over.

Typically Bruce would have been a bit more aggravated that Clark had taken advantage of his super abilities to win their battle, but instead he was overtaken by a sudden revelation. In an instant, it had all become so clear. Bruce was a man of action, and what better way for a man like him to express his love than through his actions? 

Clark let out a throaty sound. He wasn’t sure when it happened, but at some point Bruce had skillfully unbuttoned his pants and now had his fingers wrapped firmly around his manhood. Clark had been so distracted with winning the battle of their lips he'd completely missed Bruce’s surprise attack.

“You hate losing that badly?” Clark somehow managed to gasp out.

Bruce smirked back. “Maybe it’s your reward.”

At one point, Clark had a witty retort in mind, but the words were lost on a moan. The slow strokes and lazy circles Bruce was now subjecting his tip and groin too had conquered both his voice and his thoughts. With each tug, Clark sagged his body further into Bruce’s hand somehow following the motion as though he were being guided by Bruce’s whims.

His breath hitched in his throat as he closed his eyes tightly so that he could focus further on Bruce’s touch. In all honesty, this was not the first time the man of steel had been given a hand job, but he never imagined it could be this intense. It was as though Bruce was completely attuned with his body. His skillful hands rubbing Clark’s member with surgical precision and timing, and just as he felt he would reach his end, Bruce stopped.

Clark opened a foggy blue orb just in time to catch a bit of sweat which had trickled down from his forehead. After blinking away the obstruction, he looked back up only to be greeted with one of Bruce’s superior smiles. Clark wanted to be irritated but his mind was too fixated on his sudden loss. It was then that Bruce leaned in and captured Clark’s mouth in another heated kiss.

This time Clark wasn’t putting up much of fight as he held back a whimper. He was too painfully hard to care, and it didn’t help that Bruce was now rocking into him at agonizingly slow pace. Clark debated on voicing his complaints, but quickly retracted the notion as he suddenly felt the contact of Bruce’s member against his own. He then shivered as Bruce’s hand wrapped around them both before roughly squeezing them together.

After that, everything that came next was a bit of a blurry haze for Clark. Bodies rocking into each other with perfect timing, followed by a chorus of heavy gasps and low groans reverberating in his ear until Clark was finally at his limit. 

Clark felt his lower muscles tighten. Determined not to come, he held his breath and bit his lower lip, but it was all pointless. Bruce was now in complete control of his body. With one final pump Clark was spilling his seed all over Bruce’s hand and between both their stomachs. It wasn’t long after that Bruce was also letting out a heavy sigh of release. His body then went very limp as he nearly collapsed on top of Clark.

For several seconds neither man spoke. The only thing they could manage at this point was heavy panting and strangled breathing. Clark then felt his panic rise as he heard a familiar chirping sound coming from Bruce’s computer. Bruce immediately shifted the screen away from the view of the disheveled mess that was now a very satisfied Clark Kent, and even more sated Bruce Wayne. Although the communicator function on his computer was not set to view, Bruce did not want to take his chances.

“Damian?” Bruce questioned. He then furrowed his brow as he realized his voice came out much hoarser than he was expecting.

“Father, are you alright?” Damian replied with a bit of alarm. “You sound out of breath.”

“I’m fine,” Bruce answered his voice substantially more even. 

Damian was quiet for a moment obviously processing his father’s strange behavior. Finally deciding not to question it further, the younger Wayne spoke up. “It’s already a quarter past the hour, so I started to wonder if something had come up.”

“No, I got caught up in something, but I will be coming down shortly.”

“Very well,” Damian replied before abruptly cutting the transmission.

Bruce rested his head on the desk for a moment and let out one more sigh before leaning back to look at a smirking reporter. Clark was still lying down with his back against the desk waiting for his pulse to settle. He then glanced over a Bruce and gave him a playful smile. “Wow. Who would’ve thought that Batman was also the master of masturbation manipulation?”

Bruce chuckled lightly completely entertained by Clark’s lewd phrasing. “Heh, what can I say? Sometimes men know what men like better than any women, and I just so happen to be a fast leaner.”

“Wait, this isn’t your first time doing something like this with a man?”

Clark’s tone sounded a bit strange, and for a moment Bruce felt a bit panicked.

“No,” he answered quickly as he immediately began defending himself. “You know, sometimes you have to be a little bit open-minded and experimental if you want to maintain the title of Gotham’s most famous playboy.”

Clark smiled queerly. “Ah, ever dedicated to the Brucie cover.”

“Yes,” Bruce replied while still examining Clark’s face.

Clark let out an amused sound before sitting up. “Well, I better get going before Damian really does believe something has happened and comes running to the rescue. I know he’s a mature kid, but there are some things he’s better off not experiencing just yet.”

The feeling of alarm washed away as Bruce smirked back at the now grinning reporter.

“See you next week?” Clark smiled.

“Same time, same place,” Bruce replied before Clark leaned in and gave him one last light kiss.

From that point on things seemed like they were finally going to get better. Now that Bruce had uncovered the key to expressing his love to Clark, he was going to make up for all the lost time. At least, that was his plan. 

Although it started off gradual, it seemed like every time the two of them started to get intimate, Clark would get very apprehensive and distracted. Honestly this was more than a little bit frustrating. Bruce’s plan aside, the two of them had been dating for over three months and had yet to consummate their relationship. Sure their make out sessions were hot and plenty, and Bruce had definitely bumped it up a notch in hopes of furthering his plans, but outside the night of Bruce’s very skilled hand job, they hadn’t gotten anywhere.

Had Bruce done something wrong? It was evident Clark was attracted to him. The stiff reminder he felt every time they were making out was confirmation of that. So why was Clark acting so distant? It seemed like the harder Bruce tried, the further he pushed Clark away. 

Bruce wasn’t sure what to make of it, but he was certain it was once again his fault. His lack of basic emotional understanding had to have been the cause. It was probably something simple. Why was he so prone to sabotaging every real relationship he ever had? Then to make matters worse, he was starting to take out his frustrations on the last person he wanted to hurt.

Then again, to constantly be caught up in a hot sex driven flow of passion just to be abruptly pulled out at a moment’s notice was more than a little trying. In most situations, Batman was the picture of self-control. More often than not, he was the one having to bring Superman back down to Earth. So besides being physically unsatisfied, Bruce was also feeling a little bit pathetic. Somehow Clark was able to turn off his eros function at the drop of a hat whereas Bruce was spending one too many nights feeling hot and bothered. When exactly did he become so needy and depraved?

A deep growl resounded in Bruce’s throat. Just thinking about this was making him more and more upset and even more and more physically anxious. Yet another night that would end with a cold shower, but Bruce decided it would be the last. It was definitely time he got to the bottom of this whole ordeal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clark let out a heavy sigh. It had definitely been a long day. In the morning he had gotten caught up in a hostage situation at a bank, during his lunch break he was assisting with a forest fire, a few more times throughout the day he had slipped off to help with various robberies and a suicide attempt off Queensland Bridge. Finally the night had ended with him landing a plane into a harbor after the steering had malfunctioned.

Clark walked into his empty apartment and immediately made work discarding his already loosened tie. It was at that point his body tensed up and he immediately turned to face his couch. “Bruce? What are you doing h-”

Before the words could finish leaving his mouth, Clark’s eyes widened and his entire face went red. Bruce was now sitting on his sofa with Clark’s laptop nestled between his legs. He was also surrounded by several of the books and guides that Clark had recently been reading and had one of the pamphlets in his hand. Needless to say, the image was more than a little mortifying considering all the reading material had words such as “male”, “anal”, “positioning”, and “sex” on them. 

Bruce stared up at Clark calmly as though being there in his current position was completely natural. Clark glanced down at that man and then to his computer. When he saw that it was logged on and the last page he had opened up and still clearly and visibly displaying the words “Prostate Play” he felt his embarrassment reach an all-time high. 

“Wa-wait! How did you get on my laptop?” Clark shouted as he stormed his way towards Bruce. The home invader gave Clark a wry eye raise as though he were saying _‘Really, you don’t know?’_

Clark immediately snatched the laptop off of Bruce’s lap and began clumsily fumbling with the power button. “This is an invasion of my privacy!”

At this action, Bruce finally stood up. “Come on Clark, you and I both know I was invading your privacy long before we were ever dating.”

“Yeah, but this is different,” Clark stammered back as he continued to avoid eye contact and eventually shut the computer off. He then glared back at Bruce, his face a flustered angry mess.

Bruce, however, seemed completely unmoved by the fuming reporter as he calmly motioned his arms towards all the various booklets. “Clark, do you mind explaining what this is all about?”

Clark’s face turned another shade darker as he looked about the room. Bruce lifted his hand up and glanced at the pamphlet he was still holding. “Never mind, I think I get it.” 

Bruce let out a heavy sigh and set the leaflet down. He then looked at the rattled reporter and spoke in a voice filled with concern. “Clark, why didn’t you just come and talk to me about this?”

Although his blush did not fade, Clark’s angry features disappeared and were replaced with guilt and shame. “I, well, why do you think? It’s…embarrassing, and…”

Clark lowered his head and barely mumbled. “It’s just that, well, you are so much more experienced than me. I knew you were, and I thought it wouldn’t bother me, but I was wrong.”

Bruce slightly flinched as Clark suddenly whipped his head back up, his eyes were now wide and expressive and his voice was about two decibels higher. “I know it’s silly, and I’m being stupid, but, I just…when it comes to you, I get crazy. I know everything can’t be perfect all the time, but I want it to be. I don’t want to mess this, mess _us_ up. You mean so much to me, and every day I worry about when you will finally realize what a mistake it was to give someone like me a chance, and that you will finally get tired of me and leave, and I really can’t blame you if you did. So I-”

The longer Clark spoke, the heavier Bruce’s chest felt, until he was eventually clasping the front of his shirt. Realizing this was doing nothing to subdue the sharp ache, Bruce promptly cut Clark off. “Shut up, Clark.”

Clark immediately stifled his words and looked back at Bruce in pure confusion. For some reason Bruce was now shaking his head and smiling.

“You are the most frustrating idiot,” Bruce laughed somewhat wearily. He then threw his arms around Clark’s neck.

“Bruce?” Clark questioned before Bruce crushed their lips together and forced his way into Clark’s mouth. Tongues melded together in a heated clash as both men poured out their feelings and desperate need into each other. Although the kiss was short, Clark found himself breathless at the end which was more than a rare occurrence for him.

For a moment both men just faced each other in silence while panting heavily. At some point, they had moved to Clark’s couch, and Bruce was still embracing Clark’s neck. 

Clark felt his eyes widen as he was almost positive a light red hue began to form on Bruce’s cheeks. However, since their faces were so close together, he couldn’t exactly confirm it. Clark attempted to lean his head back so that he could get a better view, but Bruce refused to let him. His grip on Clark’s head tightened, and he forced their faces even closer together.

“I admit,” Bruce mumbled in a small voice Clark had never heard. “I am a bit more knowledgeable in this field of expertise then you are,” now his eyes were looking everywhere but directly at Clark which was a hard thing to do considering how close they were, “but there are some things even I have yet to experience.”

“Bruce?”

There wasn’t much Bruce thought he could give in return for everything Clark had done for him. Clark continually poured his brilliance into Bruce, bringing back to life something he had long since discarded. Reluctantly Bruce tried to give that lost piece of himself back, but even that didn’t seem like enough. His broken beaten down heart could not compare to all the love and life Clark had given him. 

Eventually, Bruce had thought he could physically express his love to Clark since putting things into words was something he wasn’t very good at, but even that had been a mistake. In the end, his physical pursuit only pushed Clark even further away. Once again, Bruce’s emotional ineptness had been his ruin and resulted in him taking a very sensitive situation and making it even more uncomfortable for his lover. As with most things, Bruce had handled the situation entirely too aggressively and turned those feelings into a mission of sorts. He had been so driven to accomplish his goal he had completely missed all the obvious signs Clark had displayed. Sure he had meant well, but at some point he had lost sight of what he was trying to accomplish. Bruce simply wanted to surrender more of his self until he had given something worthwhile back to Clark.

His heart had been in the right place, but his own inexperience had led to a complete failure in communication and execution. However, at this moment, Bruce had finally found his answer. Sure he still wasn’t at the point where he could express his feelings into the right words, and maybe he never would be. That just wasn’t the kind of person he was, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t convey to Clark what was in his heart in his own way. Clark was one of the few people in the world who understood this about Bruce, and it was one of the main reasons they were able to form the relationship they had now.

So now that this opportunity had presented itself, as clumsy as it had all turned out, Bruce now knew what he could finally do. The things that Bruce valued the most, he wanted to give to Clark, and hopefully those things would mean as much to Clark as they did to Bruce. Hopefully it would finally be enough to repay Clark for all that he had done.

Bruce smiled up at Clark wryly as he leaned in and kissed Clark’ ear with a low soft reply. “Well, even for me, there’s a first time for everything.”

Clark pulled away and searched Bruce’s eyes. As Bruce hoped, without having to go through all the embarrassing details, Clark had received his message loud and clear. 

Bruce held back a laugh as he watched in a matter of seconds Clark’s eyes transforming from wide and surprised, to uncertain and apprehensive, to eventually resolved and determined. 

“Bruce you don’t have to do this,” Clark finally replied in a gravely serious tone.

“You’re damn right I don’t,” Bruce chuckled back. He then captured Clark’s lips in another heated kiss. His expert tongue serving as the perfect distraction as he made quick work liberating Clark from his shirt. He then began to explore the newly exposed skin with his rough fingers and hands. Clark shivered as Bruce let his fingers linger in the area just between his hips and abs. He could feel the heat from Clark’s lower body permeating off his sweaty skin, and the thought of Clark’s desire suddenly made Bruce’s own clothes feel impossibly restricting.

Clark must have sensed this, and before Bruce had time to react, his own shirt and tie were being tossed carelessly to the living room floor of Clark’s one bedroom apartment. Clark licked his lips as he took a brief moment to admire Bruce. He loved how wonderfully imperfect Bruce was. His body was covered in marks of valor, each scar telling a different story, only adding to the heroic character that was the great vigilante Batman.

Finally getting his visual fill of Bruce’s gorgeous body, Clark reached out for a touch but was met with immediate resistance as Bruce grabbed both his wrist and forced them to his sides. At this point, Bruce had made up his mind that Clark’s hands would simply not be enough contact as he pressed his entire body against Clark and continued to assault the man’s face and mouth. He then began to slowly grind their hips together causing Clark to gasp out. “We should probably take this to my room.”

Bruce’s roguish smile widened. “That would probably be wise.”

A trail of belts and pants were left along the way, but eventually both men made their way to Clark’s bed. For a moment they continued to wage a war of the mouths before Bruce pushed off of Clark and smirked. He then reached into the top drawer of Clark’s dresser and pulled out a familiar looking tube.

“How did you know where…” Clark started, before shaking his head and retracting the pointless comment. “Never mind.”

Clark watched with his mouth slightly agape as Bruce applied a generous amount of lube on his hands and began to reach behind himself. Clark didn’t snap out of his trance until he heard Bruce’s cheeky voice. “Wow, didn’t take you for a voyeuristic pervert. I admit I don’t embarrass as easily as you, but having you just stare at me like this is a little disconcerting. 

Clark shook his head before reaching for Bruce’s arm and looking at him with a deeply concerned look. “Bruce let me-”

Bruce jerked his hand away, and frowned. “Clark, honestly, at this moment, I really rather you keep your hands to yourself.”

Clark closed his mouth and gave Bruce a reproachful glare, to which Bruce answered back with another forceful kiss. At first Clark was a bit hesitant, but he eventually submitted. This was all the encouragement Bruce needed before he finally willed the resolve to insert a finger into his already quivering entrance. 

A muffled sound could be heard through their kiss as Bruce unconsciously jerked forward. Clark caught Bruce by both shoulders and steadied him. Bruce gave Clark a weak smirk before deciding Clark’s mouth would be the perfect diversion from his current state of turmoil. At this point, Clark seemed much more inclined to comply as he began to cover Bruce’s lips with an array of tender kisses. Although the pain started off a bit tearing, it was not too extreme, and eventually Bruce started to feel numb to it all.

Clark left a trail of reassuring kisses along Bruce’s shoulder and neck and Bruce began to focus on the areas where Clark’s lips had touched him. His body was now in an over heightened state and the sensation of Clark’s kisses left a burning heat behind.

Bruce inserted a second finger and gasped out. Apparently he had been mistaken to believe that his body had finally dulled out the sting that came with the abuse he was now subjecting his entrance too. Bruce felt his entire body tense up and tremble. In an attempt to finally relax, he adjusted his breathing. However the moment he felt another wave of pain, all his efforts were abandoned and he held his breath. 

“Bruce.” 

It took a moment for Bruce to register that the voice he just heard was actually speaking to him. It took him even longer to realize that he had made no attempt to respond.

“Are you alright?”

Everything in that moment, the pain and the words were all hazy in his mind, but the one thing that he could clearly hear was the concern.

Bruce lifted his head up and locked eyes with a face that looked more hurt than he was feeling. Upon realizing this, Bruce gave Clark the best smirk he could manage. “I will be. If you haven’t noticed, I have a high pain tolerance, and I’ve definitely been through worst.”

“I feel so much better hearing you say that,” Clark muttered in a tone filled with not so well masked annoyance. Obviously he didn’t find Bruce’s attempt to lighten the mood very funny. 

“Clark, really?” Bruce laughed back.

Now the reporter was even more irritated as he suddenly felt the need to remove the haughty grin off Bruce’s face with his lips. Bruce met the kiss with just as much enthusiasm, but quickly pulled away when he remembered how important it was to try to maintain his breathing. Another small yet controlled gasp sounded the room before he felt a few more light kisses cover his cheeks and tightly closed eyes.

It wasn’t till he felt a light nip on his ear that his body finally relaxed. For once, his sexual Achilles was working in his favor. Bruce shivered as waves of pleasure washed over his body, starting from his lobe and eventually reaching throughout his entire body. Once Bruce had adjusted to the feel of three fingers scissoring and stretching his tight muscles, he finally felt mentally and physically prepared.

"Bruce," Clark murmured, as Bruce pushed Clark onto his back so that he was leaning against the headboard. He then positioned himself so that he was straddling the man's lap. Clark started to bring his hands to Bruce's waist, but Bruce immediately brushed them away.

"Don't," Bruce growled. "I got this." Clark opened his mouth to protest, but Bruce cut him off. "I...it has to be this way. I _need_ it to be, otherwise, I..."

Bruce's voice trailed and although his eyes still looked sharp and determined, the overall look he was giving came off a bit pleading. Clark reluctantly complied.

Bruce slowly eased himself onto Clark. The one hand that he had on Clark's shoulder dug into the reporter’s back, and he was sure he was doing a little more than breaking skin. Clark sighed, but the sound was masked by Bruce's own strained gasp. The pain was much more intense than Bruce had originally prepared for.

Bruce debated on whether it was better to just take Clark's entirety in with one fluid motion, or to continue with this slow agonizing pace. Realizing the latter method would probably lead to less injury, Bruce took in another deep breath and willed himself onward. 

Clark was in a state of complete euphoria. One moment the only thing on his mind was how stubborn and bullheaded his boyfriend was and what he could do to comfort him, and the next instant he was reveling in the pure ecstasy of having his throbbing member greedily taking in the man. It wasn't till Clark opened a glassy blue eye that he was finally brought back to reality.

"Bruce?" Clark questioned his voice full of worry. Although his eyes were tightly shut, Bruce's twisted injured expression was something clearly visible to the Kryptonian. Clark's heart dropped and he suddenly became overcome with the desire to finally speak out against his obstinate boyfriend. He fully understood what was going on here, and at this point, he was tired of going along with Bruce’s obduracy.

"Clark," Bruce finally replied. He then reluctantly opened his eyes and gave Clark a feeble smile. Once again, Clark felt his heart twist. Something about a smiling determined sweaty Bruce Wayne had him completely charmed and bending to that man's will.

Abandoning his looming complaints, the only thing Clark managed to say was a very lame "How you holding up?"

"Well, it’s definitely less painful than when Bane broke my back," Bruce laughed back, the corner of his smile only faltering for a second.

Clark frowned at Bruce. "You’re seriously comparing sex with me to when you were rendered paralyzed?"

"Shut up Clark, just shut the hell up. Now is really not the-" Bruce’s words were lost on a gasp. Originally he was going to counter with one of his superior rebuttals, but it was at that very moment an intense throe of heat rushed through him. His legs then began to shake and his body trembled. Bruce had devoted too much of his energy fighting back the numerous waves of pain that his body was finally giving in. No longer did he have the energy to support his own weight. Bruce's body started to lean into Clark, but he still managed to keep his overall balance.

"Enough of this," Clark growled as he placed both his hands on Bruce's waist. In an instant Bruce could breathe again as he felt all the stress and tension leave his legs and core. Clark was now supporting all of Bruce's weight, relieving Bruce from the burden of both maintaining his oxygen intake while trying to ease his tired muscles.

Bruce’s body slowly relaxed a bit more and his breathing started to normalize. He let out a low deep sigh before he nearly let out a yelp. Without separating, Clark pushed Bruce onto his back so that he was the one straddling the billionaire instead.

"Clark!" Bruce protested.

"Bruce, I have gone along with this for as much as I can stand. I don’t know what you are trying prove, or who you are trying to prove it to, but for once just let go of your pride and trust me."

Bruce blinked up at Clark. He was doing it again. He was twisting his feelings into something distorted. It was then Bruce realized that despite all his efforts he was still struggling with himself. He wanted to express his love to Clark, and repay him for everything by giving up the part of himself that he valued the most, but in the end he still wasn’t able to do it. He knew more than anything, Clark wanted Bruce’s trust. Sure Bruce’s actions could’ve been translated by any other person as a welcomed service, but once again Clark had seen through him.

 _‘Damn you, Clark Kent,’_ Bruce internally cursed. How was it that the man knew his heart so well?

Bruce let out a defeated sound and muttered, “Fine.”

It took everything within Bruce to ignore Clark’s content boyish smile. Even though this was the exact response he had hoped for, his foolish ego would not allow him to react.

Clark kissed Bruce on his eyelid. Bruce’s frown turned up a tinge. Disappointed with the reaction, Clark blew in Bruce’s ear. “Ah, okay, Clark!” Bruce blurted as he felt his body shiver. They then locked eyes as both their thoughts aligned, and Clark leaned in and their lips met.

Slowly Clark began to pull out of Bruce. When he was halfway unsheathed, he paused for a moment, before gently slamming back in. Bruce hissed between their kiss and slightly lifted his lower back off the bed. Although every inch of his body was urging him forward, begging for more of Bruce, Clark did not move. 

He could feel Bruce’s heart racing through their embrace, and Bruce’s back and shoulders were in knots. Bruce was also refusing to breathe again. Clark nuzzled at Bruce’s neck and lightly nipped his ear. The tickling touch forced Bruce to release the bit of oxygen trapped inside his lungs. Once he started breathing again, Clark felt Bruce’s muscles relax. It was at this point he continued to kiss Bruce’s favorite spot, hoping the bit of pleasure he got from it would help relieve some of the pain. He also considered giving Bruce’s own leaking member some attention, but the death grip Bruce had on both of Clark’s wrist would not allow it.

Slowly Clark continued to thrust in and out of Bruce. Each time their stomachs met, Clark could feel Bruce’s tension ease till eventually Bruce’s strangled gasps were replaced with soft sighs. Clark continued to carefully watch Bruce’s face. Slowly his twisted features began to fade, but his face still remained tight and his eyes were still closed.

Suddenly Clark felt a kick to his rear, and before he could register why, Bruce opened up his lids. Clark felt himself grow even harder as he took in the lustful color pooling in Bruce’s brilliant blue eyes. “Clark, get on with it,” Bruce panted out. 

Once again, Clark was feeling himself at the edge of his restraints. Bruce had no idea what he was asking for. How much Clark truly wanted to pound into him until the other man was a disheveled broken mess. 

Rather than giving completely in to his carnal urges, Clark simply complied by doubling up his efforts. The force and frequency of his thrust increasing ever so much. The foot that Bruce left at Clark’s waist began to wrap around him. Suddenly all the pain he had felt before was being traded for small waves of pleasure and once again Bruce was finding a hard time controlling his breathing.

Bruce felt his body quiver as he slowly began to drown in the sensations his body was now being overwhelmed with. With each driving motion he felt more of himself come apart. He choked on an encroaching shout, refusing to let his voice be heard beyond a low moan or an erratic sigh. 

Clark felt Bruce’s body trembling and at some point the man started meeting his thrust. His timing was not exactly right, but it was still enough to tear a bit more of Clark’s control away. 

Bruce dug his nails deeper into Clark’s skin as he felt himself clench tighter and further around Clark. He wasn’t sure how much longer Clark would last, but he knew he himself was reaching an end. Not wanting to lose this feeling, refusing to give up this blissful heat, Bruce finally removed a hand from Clark’s now scarred wrist, and bit down hard on the back of his own hand. The surge of pain temporarily drowned out the devastating pleasure, and Bruce attempted to focus on the taste of copper in his mouth.

Bruce heard a small tick of disapproval before Clark removed the malled appendage and replaced it with his mouth. The kiss was a bit sloppy and was mixed with crimson saliva and fitful heaves. Now even Clark was having trouble finding a rhythm as he felt his own lower muscles tense up. There was no way though he could let himself climax first. He had to make sure Bruce was taken care of beforehand. It was at this point, Clark remembered he finally had one hand free.

The moment Clark’s hand wrapped around Bruce’s own weeping member, it was over. Bruce lifted completely off the bed and buried his face into Clark’s neck. He then wrapped his arms around the man’s head burying his fingers inside Clark’s sweaty moppy curls, and let out a muted shout. 

Clark was complete mess as he plunged into Bruce with a few more wild thrust. He then let out a deep groan, and attempted to pull away, but Bruce kept his legs wrapped firmly around him. Clark felt a bit guilty. He had failed to put on a condom and the end result of his neglect was him pouring himself out into a shaky sweat-drenched stubborn boyfriend.

Bruce let out another sigh as he felt Clark’s release. Although he had little to no strength left, he still used the last bit of his energy to force Clark in place. He knew Clark would probably complain about it later, but at this point he didn’t care. He was too focused on the sporadic after spasms clenching around Clark length. Once they began to subside, Bruce finally let go of him. He was then surprised as he felt his body fall over backwards and hit the bed. At what point did they sit up?

Finally freed from Bruce’s ironclad grasp, Clark pulled out of the smaller man. He then smiled to himself when he heard Bruce’s voice betray him at the loss and a small whimper sounded the room. Bruce felt his face grow hot at his vocal treachery and immediately turned over on his side so that his face was hidden from Clark’s view.

Clark leaned down and kissed Bruce on the back of his ear. Bruce shivered but still refused to turn towards Clark who was now settled beside him.

“I love you,” Clark whispered.

Bruce let out a trite sound in response, and turned so that he was facing Clark, or rather facing his neck. He wasn’t sure if he was more annoyed or thrilled at how perfectly he fit in the position. Admittedly, he was never big on after sex cuddling, but he figured just this once he would pretend to be asleep.

Clark’s smile deepened and Bruce could feel his jaw move against his head. I was at this point Bruce started regretting his defiant behavior. Now he was just left guessing exactly what kind of smile was left on Clark’s face before he finally gave into his exhaustion and fell asleep.

**********************************************************************

The morning after was a bit uncomfortable to say the least.

“My ass is sore, and your bed is too small,” Bruce grumbled as he attempted to push Clark to the edge of the mattress with his feet.

“Well, you should have thought about that before you broke into my house and seduced me,” Clark quipped back.

Bruce groaned in response and rolled over so he and Clark had absolutely no physical contact between them anymore. 

Clark shifted so he was staring at the back of Bruce’s neck. Bruce let out a chagrined sound. He could just feel Clark’s eyes boring into him. It was more annoying than the sun that was now blaring down on his face, a cruel reminder that a new day had begun.

After a few more minutes of Bruce’s quite literal cold shoulder treatment, Clark got up and left the room. Bruce let out a sigh of triumph as he rolled on his back so that he was taking up the entire bed. It was then a bit of karmic pain hit his backside causing him to flip back around so that he was on his stomach instead. 

Bruce wasn’t sure how long he had dozed off for but when he woke up there was a takeout bag and a fancy looking foam cup at the end table by his face.

“I know you don’t like instant coffee and that’s all I had, so I went to Tillie’s. I’m sure it’s still a poor comparison to what Alfred graces you with every morning, but like I said, you get what you asked for.”

Bruce’s brow wrinkled a bit at Clark’s sarcastic remark and dry tone. Somehow he had expected Clark to be a little sweeter considering the events from the night before.

“Wow, and here I always pegged you as a morning person,” Bruce replied back as he finally sat up. He winced a bit before he took the coffee cup in his hands and glanced over at the frowning Clark. 

“Well after breaking into my house, going through my belongings, and hacking my computer, you aren’t exactly on my favorite’s list, but that isn’t what is actually bothering me at the moment.”

Bruce snorted through his cup.

“Bruce, about last night, I think I need to set some things straight between us.”

Bruce let the cup linger at his mouth so that it continued to block Clark’s face from view. Clark sighed in response.

“First of all, I want to apologize. I will admit, I was pretty embarrassed over this whole situation, but it still was no excuse for keeping you in the dark so long. I honestly didn’t think what I was doing was having such an effect on you, and for that, I’m sorry.”

Bruce finally lowered the cup and looked at Clark who was still frowning but now had a completely apologetic look on his face.

“I guess I forgot that if I don’t communicate certain things with you directly, you tend to draw some of the most extreme conclusions I never would have imagined possible. In any case, my point is…”Clark paused as though he were glossing over his words in his head before speaking. “Bruce, you don’t owe me anything. Being in this relationship with me doesn’t mean you owe me any more than what you already do for me. I think I understand a little bit why you have this need to overcompensate so I just want to let you know right now that you are wrong.”

Bruce stared down at his coffee cup without a word. Clark had already expected this. He was oh too familiar with Bruce’s “silence is the best defense” tactic, and he fully intended to take advantage of this. It was finally time for Clark to educate Bruce on a few things.

“First of all, just some advice, when it comes to being in a relationship, things don’t always have to be on equal standings because this is not the sort of thing that is even measurable in that kind of way. I know it’s a little hard for someone like you to wrap your mind around, but love is not something that can be weighed on a scale.”

“Secondly,” Clark added as his tone came out little bit harsher than before. “If you think for one instant that the way I feel when I’m with you is any less than how I make you feel when you’re with me then you are absolutely without a doubt wrong. So I thank you kindly to stop belittling my feelings any further than you already have in that screwy head of yours.”

Bruce closed his eyes at this and sighed. He was sure Clark had mistaken his silence as an act of defiance, be in actuality he had no argument or rebuttal to defend himself with. Everything Clark was saying was completely true and suddenly Bruce was feeling incredibly foolish. Clark then surprised the dejected Bruce as he clasped a hand around the cup that he was holding and forced Bruce to look him in the eyes. His once stern features were now overcome with a complete look of earnest sincerity.

“Bruce you have no idea how much joy you bring to my life. How I wake up every day feeling like the luckiest guy on the planet. What it feels like to look at the person I love and realize how incredibly happy I am to have you in my life. To this day, I wonder how I made it this far without you, and I just can’t imagine what my life would be like without you.”

Bruce stared at Clark with wide eyes and was at a complete loss. How was Clark so easily able to express his heart into words like this? How effortless he made it look. After recovering from his surprise, Bruce shook his head and smiled back wearily. “I guess I just can’t win against you.”

“Bruce, this isn’t a contest.”

Bruce laughed back lowly. “Well, good thing it’s not, otherwise I’d be losing miserably.” 

“Bruce,” Clark mumbled before finally smiling back. “What am I going to do with you? I can’t even stay mad.”

Bruce responded with one of his superior vigilante smirks. “On second thought, maybe I change my mind,” Clark muttered to which Bruce threw his arms around the man’s neck and brought their faces together.

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to change it back,” Bruce chuckled as he playfully brushed Clark’s lips with his own. Sure he was feeling a bit sore at the moment, and he knew he still had a long way to go before he could find himself at a place where he could fully accept Clark’s words, but for now it was high time he rewarded Clark for his very passionate speech. Sure he didn’t _owe_ him for it, but sometimes you just need to encourage certain behavior with a little bit of compensation if you ever want it to occur again. Now whether Bruce would ever work up the nerve to actually say this, he wasn’t sure. For now, he just hoped Clark would get the message through their kiss, and by the way Clark was tightly embracing him, Bruce was pretty certain that he did. 

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> I exhausted myself writing this. So many action scenes! I may need a short writing break, but man was this a fun story to write.  
>   
> In my mind I always imagined Bruce as a seme since he is such a control freak, but after getting into the fandom, I am all for seme Clark now. I don’t know what it is, but something about Bruce finally letting go and trusting someone else, and the fact that Clark is so patient and good at taking care of others makes this dynamic just seem so right. I guess in the end I still wrote a pretty dominant uke Bruce, lol.
> 
> Well, I hope everyone enjoyed my attempt at smut. Admittedly, I always think about being more graphic but in the end, I wuss out and embarrass myself while writing and then cover my shame up with fluff and laughs. In any case, I hope everyone enjoyed it nonetheless, and as always thank you for all the support! See everyone next time around.


End file.
